The present invention relates generally to roofing systems and, more particularly, to a roofing system having composite shingles.
Typically, prior art sloped roofing systems include a layer of loose felt paper that covers the roof to prevent shingle heat damage and deterioration where shingles contact each other or the roof underlayment directly. In particular, asphalt shingles will deteriorate due to heat damage if no backing material, such as felt paper, is positioned between roofing shingles and the roof surface. However, the loose felt paper sheets are slippery and present a hazard to roofers walking thereon during shingle installation. Also, multiple steps of applying the felt paper first and secondarily applying shingles thereover, requires additional time and cost.
The prior art has attempted to attach a felt backing on individual shingles, but problems associated with the attachment of the felt were introduced thereby. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,369 provides a roofing shingle having apertures formed therein. A felt backing is affixed with an adhesive to a top region of the shingle with an opening at the lower portion, forming an air pocket to permit water drainage. The particular patterning of the adhesive is essential for the water drainage; without it, roofing leakage or molding would occur.
Thus, there remains a need for a composite shingle having its own backing material with minimal adhesive application to optimize heat dissipation while ensuring integral shingle construction.